The present disclosure relates to a transmit-and-receive module including a low-noise amplifier and a power amplifier and to a communication device including the transmit-and-receive module.
In accordance with a decreased size of a front-end module mounted on a mobile terminal, a transmit front-end unit, and a receive front-end unit are being integrated with each other (being formed into a module) by way of the integration of radio-frequency components.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-53544 discloses an antenna-integrated amplifier module including a duplexer for separating radio-frequency signals from each other according to the frequency, a low-noise amplifier, and a power amplifier (see FIG. 14 of this publication).